A Journey Through Time
by nightwing4
Summary: Lee and Amanda go back in time to Collinwood in 1967 to help capture a double agent who, in the original history, got away. (A Dark Shadows,SMK Crossover).....This story will have 15 chapters when complete.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fanfic is a work in progress.  I will try to post about one chapter every two weeks, which is about all I will have time to write while school is going on.  This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, so hopefully I will get better as I write more.  Any suggestions would be appreciated.  Thank you for your patience.

**Projected completion date: May 31, 2004**

Chapter 1

_My name is __Victoria__ Winters.  Night has fallen on the Great House at Collinwood, as a storm approaches.  There is danger in this night.  For, unknown to the residents of the great estate, a man has gone into hiding in the abandoned Old House.  A man who, if discovered, could bring terror and even death to the residents of Collinwood.  And two mysterious strangers, who arrive at Collinwood by accident, could very well be their only hope._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**March 1, 1967**** – ****11 pm**

**A military base outside Washington, D.C. **

A wire fence ten feet high surrounded a complex of large, flat roofed buildings.  A figure wearing black and carrying a briefcase slipped quietly into the one nearest the gate.  Once inside, the figure walked down the long, dark corridor until he got to the door at the end.  He picked the lock, went inside and turned on his flashlight.  On the other side of the door was a small office, containing only a desk, a few chairs and two filing cabinets.

The intruder was a large man of over six feet, with a muscular build.  He reached the other side of the office and opened the bottom drawer of one of the filing cabinets.  Inside the drawer, face up, was a small safe.  Carefully, the man turned the lock until he found the right combination.  Then, he opened the door to the safe and pulled out a large manila envelope.  He opened the envelope and pulled its contents part of the way out.  Smiling slightly, he slid the papers back into the envelope and placed it in his briefcase. 

Once out of the room, he started back down the corridor.  He had not gotten far when alarms began to go off all over the building.  Startled, he rushed toward the exit.  But before he could get there, a guard came around the corner behind him.  "Hey!" yelled the guard, "Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!"

When the man kept running, the guard fired a warning shot into the air.  The intruder did not stop, but reached into his coat, pulled out a pistol and fired, twice.  The guard fell.  The man soon reached the exit and left the building.

Outside, several guards were waiting for the trespasser to exit the building.  The man ran for his car, which was parked just outside the gate.  The guards ran after him.  When they could not catch him, they began to fire at him.  The man fired back at the guards with his four remaining shots, hitting two of them.  He slipped through an opening in the gate, got into his car and drove away unharmed.  Several guards got into other cars and started after him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**March 3, 1967**** – ****2 am**

**Collinwood (Old House) – ****Collinsport****, ****Maine**

It was a stormy, moonless night.  Brief flashes of lightning lit up the woods on the Collins estate to reveal a man lurking in the shadows.  It was the same man who had broken into the military base near Washington, D.C.  He had succeeded in eluding the guards at the base, but now federal agents, as well as the state police, had set up road blocks on every road leading out of the area.  So, rather than get caught, he had abandoned his car and set out on foot. 

He had been wandering through the woods for nearly two hours, when he came upon the abandoned mansion, known as the Old House because no one had lived there for over a century.  He walked up to the front of the house and peered through the window.  Seeing that it was deserted, he went inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**March 3, 1967**** – ****9 am**

**Collinwood (Main House) – ****Collinsport****, ****Maine**

Victoria Winters sat alone in the drawing room in front of the fire.  Vicky, a young woman in her early twenties, worked as governess for the Collins family.  While she was sitting there, someone knocked at the door.  She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, sheriff." Vicky said, as the sheriff stepped into the foyer.

"Hello, Miss Winters," the sheriff replied, "I need to speak with Mrs. Stoddard.  Is she in?"

"Yes, I'll go get her."  Vicky turned and walked up the staircase leading from the foyer to the upstairs bedrooms.

Moments later, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard appeared at the top of the staircase.  "Sheriff Patterson, what brings you here?" she asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Business, I'm afraid. There's a fugitive on the run.  He broke into a military base in D.C. a couple of days ago.  Killed two guards and wounded a third.  He disappeared yesterday afternoon about fifty miles from Bangor.

"Oh dear."  Then Mrs. Stoddard's voice rose slightly.  "Do you think he could be somewhere near here?" 

"It's a possibility.  The state police have all the roads blocked, so they're fairly certain he couldn't have gotten out of the area.  You haven't seen anything unusual, have you?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well if you do, let me know.  In the mean time, tell everyone here to be on the look out."  The sheriff turned to walk out the door, then paused and turned to face Mrs. Stoddard.  "And be careful.  He's a very dangerous man."

"Alright.  Thank you, George.  I will."

The sheriff left; and Elizabeth closed the door behind him.  She started to go back up the stairs. Then she paused for a moment, walked back to the door, and turned the lock. 

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**October 31, 1986**** – ****10 am**

**The Agency – ****Washington****, ****D.C.**

"Craig Wilkins was a top government agent until 1967.  In March of that year, he broke into a major military base and stole the plans for the X-11.  The X-11 was, at the time, the latest development in U.S. air weaponry."

Lee Stetson and Amanda King were sitting in Billy Melrose's office, listening to Billy recount the incident that had happened nearly twenty years before.  Billy was seated behind his desk. 

"Our agents tracked him to Bangor, Maine, where they lost him.  He was never found, and somehow got to Russia with the plans.  It was one of the worst blows to U.S. intelligence operations in the last thirty years."

"And there were never any clues to where he was hiding?" Lee asked.

"Only one.  In Collinsport, Maine, there were two people, a young boy and his governess, found murdered in an abandoned mansion.  The house and the area around it were searched.  No trace of Wilkins was ever found, but it is believed that he was responsible."

"Sir?" Amanda spoke up.  "This may sound like a dumb question, but why are you telling us all this?  I mean, it's been twenty years since it happened."

"I'm glad you asked.  I'm telling you this because I've got it from a reliable source that Wilkins is back on American soil and that he is planning something big.  Now, what I need you to do is to find out where he is hiding and what he's up to, so we can stop him."  Billy handed Lee a folder.  "This should give you all the information you need to get started.  Any questions?"

Neither of them said anything.

"Alright.  You're dismissed."  The two of them stepped out of Billy's office.

"Hey, you two have your costumes ready for tonight?"  They turned to see Francine Desmond walking up behind them. It was Halloween and the Agency was having its annual costume party.

Lee hesitated for a moment. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, we, uh, we do."

"What are you coming as?" Amanda asked Francine.

"Oh, I have the most fabulous costume!  But I can't tell you what it is.  I'm going to surprise everybody."  Francine beamed.

"I can't wait to see it." Amanda said as Francine brushed past them and into Billy's office.

"What _are_ we wearing to the party, anyway?" Amanda asked Lee as soon as they had left the bullpen.

"Do you remember that assignment I had last week that kept me so busy?" Lee started down the hall toward the elevator.  Amanda followed.

"Don't tell me you forgot to get the costumes?!  I asked you two weeks ago if you wanted me to get them.  You said no, you had everything taken care of…"

"Look, I'm really sorry.  Hey what about those clothes we wore to your high school reunion?  Those would work, wouldn't they?"

Amanda rolled her eyes.  "Well since we won't have time to get anything else, I guess they'll have to."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**October 31, 1986**** – ****6 pm**

**Amanda's House – Arlington, VA **

Amanda stood in front of a mirror downstairs in the living room, putting the finishing touches on her costume.  Dotty came down the stairs followed closely by Phillip and Jamie.  The two boys were wearing their Halloween costumes.  Dotty was just about to leave to take the boys trick-or-treating, and afterward to the Halloween Carnival at the local school.

Dotty looked exhausted.  "I think we are finally ready to go.  You would not believe how long it takes to get two boys ready to go trick-or-treating.  First, we couldn't find Jamie's costume, then…"

"Mother, do you need me to stay and help out?" Amanda interrupted.

"No, no," Dotty said quickly, "I wouldn't want you to miss your party.  You go on and have a good time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Mom, I can't see anything!" Jamie was pulling his ghost costume in all different directions, frantically looking for the eye-holes in the white sheet.

"How did that happen?" Amanda asked.

"Worm brain tripped over his costume.  Now he can't figure out which way it goes." Phillip replied, rolling his eyes.  He was standing a few feet from his brother.  His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing fangs and a long, black cape.

"Phillip, don't call you brother names!" Amanda scolded.

"I knew it was too long.  I'll get the scissors," said Dotty, as she went upstairs to get them.

"Here let me help you with that."  Amanda walked over to Jamie and adjusted his costume so he could see.  "You boys look so cute in your costumes!"

"Aw, mom!" Phillip groaned.

Soon, Dotty came back with the scissors and began trimming Jamie's costume.  "There, now maybe you won't keep tripping over it."

"Can we go now?"  Phillip was growing impatient.

"Yes, I think we're ready." Dotty replied.  She turned to Amanda.  "Have fun at your party."

Dotty, Phillip and Jamie went out the door.  A moment later, there was a knock at the door.  "I thought they would never leave." Lee said when Amanda opened the door.  "I was parked across the street waiting."

"We had a little problem with Jamie's costume."

"Oh."  Lee cleared his throat.  "You look great," he said, smiling at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Amanda said with a grin.

Lee stepped closer to Amanda and put his arms around her waist.  She did the same, and they kissed.

"Are you ready to go?" Lee asked after a long moment.

"Yes, I'm ready."  Amanda closed the door behind them. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**October 31, 1986**** – ****6:20 pm**

**Between Arlington, VA and Washington, D.C.**

"I think I have a lead on where Wilkins may be hiding," Lee told Amanda in the car, a few minutes after they had left her house.

"Great!  We'll check it out first thing in the morning."

"No, I think we should check it out before the party."

"Why tonight?"

"It's too important to wait.  I've got to get the information to Billy tonight.  It's an abandoned building about halfway between here and the Agency.  It could've been a recent hiding place for Wilkins.  It won't take long.  I promise."

A few minutes later, they pulled into a dark alley beside of the building Lee had been talking about.  Lee shut off the engine and got out of the car.  "You wait here.  I'll be right back."  Then he shut the car door and headed toward the entrance.

Lee walked into the dark building and turned on the flashlight that he had brought with him.  He looked around.  Cobwebs were hanging everywhere and the floor was covered with a thick layer of dust.  The small building consisted of three rooms – a large room in the front and two smaller rooms in the back. 

He carefully examined the front room, which was completely empty, then opened the door to one of the back rooms and went in.  That room was the same as the first – completely empty, with no evidence that anyone had been there for quite a while.

He was just about to leave that room and inspect the remaining one when he heard footsteps coming across the front room.  He paused and put his ear to the door to listen.  Whoever was in there was coming closer.  He took out his gun and quickly opened the door.  "Freeze!" he yelled, pointing his gun at the person, and then shined his flashlight into the person's face.  "Amanda!"

A wide-eyed Amanda was standing in the middle of the room with her hands up in the air.  She put them down when she realized who it was.  "Could you get that flashlight out of my eyes?  I can't see a thing," she said, squinting.

Lee lowered the flashlight.  "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"Well, it's dark outside and it was creepy in that alley.  I felt like any minute, somebody was going to jump out from behind one of those dumpsters.  Besides, I thought you might need some help.  Did you find anything?"

"No.  Not yet.  I still have one room to search.  Come on," Lee said with a sigh.

They searched the room, but found nothing.  Just as they were about to leave, Amanda looked over and thought she saw a small hole in the wooden wall.  "Lee.  Lee, shine the flashlight on that wall over there."

They walked over to where the hole was.  It was large enough for Lee to put two fingers through.  "That's odd," he said, "Shouldn't this be attached to the outside wall?  There's nothing behind it."  Lee put his fingers through the hole and gave the wall a sharp tug.  It moved.  He pulled harder and a large part of the wall pulled out like a door.

They walked cautiously into the room.  In it was a small cot and a few crumpled papers scattered on the floor.  Lee reached down and picked up one of the papers.  "Amanda, look at this."

It was a note dated October 28, and read:

W-

The feds know you are here.  It's only a matter of time until they find out where you are.  You must move immediately.  Our success depends upon it!  I know of a place outside Washington.  You will be safe there, at least for now.  Meet me at Pablo's Mexican Restaurant at 4pm tomorrow afternoon.

-P

"He must have left in a big hurry.  I don't think he would have left something like this lying around on purpose for us to find," Lee commented.  "P…I wonder who 'P' could be.  Let's get this back to the agency and get this to Billy.  Maybe he can tell us something.  Come on, let's go."

Outside of the room containing the false panel, two men wearing dark clothing peered through the window.  Both had dark hair and dark eyes, and one had a beard and moustache.  Both looked young.

"They found the room, Ernie," the bearded man said to the other in a gruff voice.

"What're we gonna do now, Harold?  Do ya think they found anything?"

"Of course they found something!  Why do you think the boss sent us back here?!"

"Who do ya think they are?"

"They're federal agents.  They've gotta be.  Who else would be snooping around this dump?  Shh…here they come."

As Lee and Amanda made their way out of the building, the two men left the window and headed for their car, a beat-up dark blue Ford, which was parked on the curb just outside of the alley in which Lee had parked his car.  In a few minutes, Lee and Amanda pulled out onto the road.  The two men left right behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**October 31, 1986**** – ****6:45 pm**

**On the Road to the Agency **

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?"  Amanda was looking up at the sky from the front seat of Lee's Corvette.  It was completely clear, not a cloud anywhere.  Thousands of stars shone brightly, surrounding an even brighter full moon.  The whole thing looked so peaceful, as if it had come straight from a painting.

"Hmm…a full moon on Halloween.  Isn't that supposed to be a bad omen or something?"

Amanda smiled.  "Only if you're superstitious."

Lee smiled too, but in a few seconds the smile vanished from his face.  "Amanda, do you see that blue car behind us?"

Amanda glanced into the rear view mirror.  "Hey, isn't that the car that was parked outside of that building when we left?"

"It's the same one, alright."  Lee sped up a little to make sure they were being followed.  The car behind them did the same.  "Hang on; I'm going to try to lose them."  Lee's foot pushed the gas pedal to the floor, but the car behind them stuck with them.  He could not lose them.

"You'd better slow down a little.  There's a sharp curve coming up," Amanda warned.

Lee let up on the gas and tried the brakes, but the car did not slow down.  Instead, it continued to speed up.  "The brakes won't work!" Lee shouted.

Just then, they got to the sharp curve Amanda had mentioned.  It curved sharply to the right.  On one side of the road was a wooded area filled with tall oak and pine trees.  On the other side, the ground below the road dropped off into a very steep hill.  At the bottom of the hill, hundreds of feet below them, some old railroad tracks followed the curve of the road.  "What do we do now?" Amanda asked urgently.

"Hang on!" Lee replied.  He turned the steering wheel sharply to the right.  Amanda hung on to the dashboard and the door handle with all her strength.  The car spun around.  But it was not fast enough.  It drove straight off the hill, into the air above the railroad tracks.

Just as the 'Vette began to plunge downward, the car disappeared little by little, as if going through some invisible tunnel.  Then, in a second, it had completely vanished. 

To be continued...


End file.
